dhxmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Supernoobs
Supernoobs is a Canadian flash animated series produced by DHX Media for Cartoon Network and Teletoon. The series is about four kids who navigate through middle school and fight viruses as well. It first premiered on Cartoon Network in the United Kingdom and Ireland on November 2, 2015. Supernoobs was created by Scott Fellows, who also created Johnny Test, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Big Time Rush, and 100 Things to Do Before High School. On January 11, 2018, DHX announced that the second season will air on its Family Channel instead of Teletoon. The second season has been picked up by Cartoon Network across Europe, the Middle East and Africa, and by Hulu in the United States. Plot 12-year-old nerdy best friends Tyler, Kevin, Shope, and the Roach not only need to contend with the harrowing halls of their Canadian middle school, but must survive microcosmic assassins infecting earthlings bent on destroying them and the entire world. Characters Four middle school students from the town of Cornbury unexpectedly find themselves gifted with alien orbs known as Battle Balls that grant them amazing powers. However, when the Supernoobs aren't fighting the virus, they tend to use their powers irresponsibly and/or end up losing their Battle Balls which lead them into crazy disasters. *'Tyler Bowman' (voiced by Matt Hill) – The wielder of the blue battle ball, which gives him the power to teleport and enhances his natural senses, giving him abilities such as mind-reading. It transforms his blonde hair to blue. Tyler is the group's leader and oftentimes moral compass, but is also distracted by his feelings for fellow student Amy Anderson. After his battle ball was damaged due to paint corrosion, he and the noobs go to the Ball Master to have them repaired which she did. Not only she restored his old powers but gained a new one as well. His newly acquired power is telekinesis. *'Kevin Reynolds' (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) – The cool wielder of the red battle ball, which enables him to shapeshift into various animals. A running gag involves Kevin turning into an opossum or something other than what he intended to turn into. The battle ball transforms his black hair to red. Kevin is the most selfish and irresponsible member of the team, often employing his Battle Ball for his own amusement and personal gain or making suggestions that get the group into trouble. After his battle ball was damaged due to paint corrosion, he and the noobs go to the Ball Master to have them repaired which she did. Not only she restored his old powers but gained new one as well. He can now transform into Virus versions of animals. Kevin is also implied to have feelings for Shope as he stated under the control of mind control goggles; he hoped to one day "marry" Shope. *'Jennifer Shope' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) – The only female member of the Supernoobs, and the most scientifically minded of the group, who also considers herself to be the smartest but she sometimes relies on her friends to do some of her work so she could get her " Easy A". Shope wields the purple battle ball, which allows her to harness natural forces like water and electricity. It transforms her black hair to purple. She is commonly known by her surname Shope to her friends, whereas most adults refer to her by her given name Jennifer. The sign on her shirt closely resembles the sign of the Santiago Metro. After her battle ball was damaged due to paint corrosion, she and the noobs go to the Ball Master to have them repaired which she did. Not only she restored her old powers but gained new one as well. She can now bend subatomic frequencies. *'Theodore Roachmont' (voiced by Lee Tockar, usually just called Roach or The Roach) – The shortest member of the Supernoobs with unruly red hair in which various objects can be found in. Roach wields the green battle ball, which grants him the power of flight and super strength through enlarging his fists. It transforms his red hair to green. He is shown to be the most innocent and least selfish member of the noobs although he can be the most clueless and gullible member as well. Though not usually the team's strategist, he does occasionally stumble onto brilliant ideas, such as discovering that the Battle Balls could combine to create a vehicle. He also tends to develop crushes on mature female characters, such as XR4Ti, the Noobs' theater teacher, and an alien princess. After his battle ball was damaged due to paint corrosion, he and the noobs go to the Ball Master to have them repaired which she did. Not only she restored his old powers but gained new one as well. He has now the power to disarm himself (as in remove his arms from his sockets, which he finds it awesome). Civilians *'Jock Jockerson' (voiced by Michael Adamthwaite) – A classmate of the Noobs noted for his large size and athletic ability, Jock is a bully who often refers to himself in the third person. He is not highly intelligent, quick to anger, and often ends up in his underwear as a result of the Noobs' misadventures. *'Principal Warmerammer' (voiced by Maryke Hendrikse) – The stern administrator of the Noobs' school who is suspicious of their activities. (She was finding what's the noobs are hiding ) *'Amy Anderson' (voiced by Maryke Hendrikse) – A classmate of the Noobs whom Tyler has a crush on, though he lacks confidence in approaching/speaking to her. Despite this, she seems to reciprocate his feelings to some degree, and unwittingly develops a crush on his superhero alter ego after he saves her from a Virus attack. *'Sue Newswoman' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) – A newscaster who often covers stories of the Noobs' misadventures. *'Mr. and Mrs. Shope' (voiced by Doron Bell and Kathleen Barr) – Jennifer Shope's mild-mannered parents, who are somewhat skeptical of her friendship with the other Noobs. Due to being unaware of their daughter's superhero status, they become fearful that the boys are having a negative influence on her due to her displaying uncharacteristic behavior and once threatened to send her to a boarding school if she continued to display such behavior. Fortunately, Zen-disguised as Jennifer -manages to convince them to trust in her judgment and ability to stay on top of things, though they remain strict. Mem later impersonated Mr. Shope at Jennifer's parent-teacher conference, as the Noobs' evil-fighting activities had affected their schoolwork and they didn't want their real parents to know. *'Mrs. Bowman' – Tyler's mother whom he greatly resembles; Tyler's father has not been seen or mentioned, possibly indicating that she is divorced or a widow. Her first outfit-seen when Zen and Kevin impersonated her for Tyler's parent teacher conference-consists of a purple shirt with a nametag and black pants, possibly the uniform of her job. *'Mr. and Mrs. Roachmont' – The Roach's parents, who appear to be fairly well-to-do based on their home and usual clothing. Mr. Roachmont is a large man with brown hair who often wears a suit, while Mrs. Roachmont is a shapely blond-haired woman who was first seen in a red dress. The two are both apparently afraid of mice, as Kevin once scared them out of their home by taking the form of a mouse. *'Coach Huntz' (voiced by Lee Tockar) – the gym teacher and coach of the football team at Cornbury Middle School, known for yelling and blowing his whistle. *'Emmas' – Three little girls who witness the Noobs fighting evil in civilian form and threaten to expose them unless they concede to all of their demands. They later relent after the Noobs save them from a virus-infected eagle. Benevolent Alliance An intergalactic organization dedicated to battling the virus and bringing the people responsible for creating the virus to justice. *'Zenblock/Zen' (voiced by Michael Adamthwaite) – A blue alien who is constantly accompanied by Mem, whom he is virtually identical to physically apart from their coloring, teeth, and nose shape. Zen is the gruffer of the pair, but like Mem is largely unfamiliar with Earth culture and can be as immature and childish as Mem on occasion. They were sent to Earth by the Benevolent Alliance to recruit warriors for the battle against the virus, but mistook the four children in paintball gear for soldiers. While he is often disparaging of the Noobs' skills-having been the one to give them their less-than flattering team name-he does have a soft spot for them, which led to him being assigned along with Mem to train the group. He is also shown to have a strained sibling-like friendship with Mem as he and Mem often disagree and blame each other on many things although they do many activities together and have some similar interests. He is also shown to have a sleepwalking problem, which he calls "sleepfighting". Zen often speaks with an Austrian accent similar to Arnold Schwarzenegger and is capable of disguising himself as an adult male human with brown hair who usually wears a blue outfit including a sweater vest, during which he employs the alias "Rob". *'Memnock/Mem' (voiced by Bill Mondy) – A green alien and companion to Zen, who like Zen, also possesses special armor that grants him similar powers to the Noobs. Mem is the softer spoken and more sensitive of the pair but like Zen, he is often annoyed and embarrassed by the irresponsible shenanigans of the Noobs and sometimes falls victim to them. Despite being a virus warrior Mem is often shown as the most immature and childish member of the duo as his willingness to understand Earth culture often distracts him from taking care of the noobs. Mem and Zen are shown to have a friendship that is similar to that of brothers as they have the tendency to blame each other for things, such as the mistake of selecting the Supernoobs, though they usually come to their aid during battles. He is also shown to like cooking food as a hobby. In human form, Mem appears as a blonde man named "Bob" who usually wears a green outfit that includes a sweater that he wears with the arms tied around his neck. *'XR4Ti' (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) – The feminine artificial intelligence controlling Mem and Zen's ship, the Galacticus. XR4Ti is often the voice of reason, even more so than the occasionally irresponsible and immature Mem and Zen, but deals with limitations of being a computer with no power to act on her own. Because of her role as a voice of reason, XR4Ti has a stern mother-child like relationship with both Mem and Zen and the noobs although she is unaware of Roach's crush on her. Her name is reused from a spaceship from Scott Fellows' previous animated series, Johnny Test. *'General Blorgon' (voiced by Scott McNeil) – The leader of the Benevolent Alliance, a blue-skinned and bald alien with telepathic abilities. Blorgon is Mem and Zen's superior, and usually appears with two aides or colleagues who assist him in his duties. Though noble, Blorgon is known for his harsh methods, such as subjecting new virus warrior recruits to harsh tests or punishing those irresponsible enough to misplace their battle balls by having their brains sucked out (though the latter is only implied). *'Rovu' – An alien who appears to be of the same or a similar species to Mem and Zen, but with reddish brown skin and a blue pod on his armor. Like Mem and Zen Rovu is assigned to recruit warriors to battle the Virus, but has been much more successful than them and won the Recruiter of the Year award seven times in a row. He is highly egotistical and enjoys rubbing his success in the faces of others, especially Mem and Zen, who are occasionally bullied by him every so often. He was humbled when the Supernoobs rescued the entire New Virus Warriors convention from Count Venamus, resulting in Mem and Zen receiving the Recruiter of the Year award and breaking his streak. Villains *'"V"irus' – It comes from outer space and infects different planets. Its purpose is to infect any living organism and turn their hosts into rampaging monsters in order to wreak havoc on other planets, including Earth. The Virus is produced by the unknown alien creators for reasons unknown. The Benevolent Alliance and the Supernoobs battle the Virus and also seek to find out who are the creators of the virus. *'Count Venamus' (voiced by Trevor Devall) – One of the creators' agents and he's a wanted criminal throughout the galaxy. His job is to infect the warriors that are battling the virus. The Benevolent alliance and the Supernoobs are trying to capture him in hopes that he'll have the information about the creators of the virus. Until his first encounter with the Supernoobs his invisibility power/technology had made him a mysterious figure whose very existence was uncertain; however, the Noobs manage to thwart his plan and his identity now exposed, leading him to swear vengeance. He has engaged the Noobs on several occasions since, but is usually defeated through the Noobs' quick-thinking and/or dumb luck. *'Venaminions' - Bestial creatures in service to Count Venamus; they are strong and flight-capable but seem to rely on Venamus' leadership in order to function at any level of competence. *'The Creators of the Virus' – Very little about the creators is known only that they created the virus and unleashed it throughout the universe. They have agents like Count Venamus to help infect the universe. One such creator is revealed to have six glaring red eyes and speaks in a language only Venamus understands *'Mr. Wertz' (voiced by Michael Adamthwaite) – Formerly a science teacher at the Noobs' school, Mr. Wertz suffers from paranoia and megalomania, having believed in the existence of aliens before he ever encountered Mem and Zen and learned of the Noobs' powers. Upon learning of these he attempted to expose them, but without proof was dismissed as insane. He later tries to enslave all of Cornbury by inventing goggles that allow him to use mind control on those who wear it but Shope manages to stop him. He got hold of the virus and tries to use to take over the world; however, he was defeated by the Noobs and was taken back to the School Board. *'The Incredibly Amazing Man' (voiced by Andrew Francis) – A galactic "superhero" who fights the virus and is more competent than the Noobs but proves incredibly destructive in the process; he refuses to acknowledge this fact due to his highly arrogant, narcissistic, and egotistical personality. He possesses various abilities such as flight, laser vision, super strength, and elongation. He is also obsessed with selling his merchandise to his fans, and says "you're welcome" quite often, even when it makes absolutely no sense. Others * Chuck McFarlane * Misha * UD * Eric Needles * Trevor Troublemeyer * Kitty Ko * Vana Glama * McGee * Squirt * Gretchen * True * Zee * Bartleby * Grizelda * Rainbow King * Julio * Tiny * P.U.P. * Twist * Shout * Marina ''' * '''Kiki * Bo Monkey * Reed * Frankie Pamplemouse * Pipsqueak * Chunk * Num Nums * Mr. Squiggles * Ellen and Stanley Pamplemouse * Zak Saturday * Doc Saturday ''' * '''Drew Saturday * Fiskteron Saturday * Zon Saturday * Doyle Blackwell * V.V. Argost * Martin Mystery * Java The Caveman * Diana Lombard * Johnny Test * Dukey Test * Mary Test * Susan Test * Ami Onuki * Yumi Yoshimura * Kaz Harada * Sam * Clover * Alex * Corn * Peg Episodes Season 1 (2015-2016) #A Noob Hope #The Noobs Strike Back #Super Noob Suits #Noobies vs. Smoothies #Go Noob Outside #Curb Your Noob #Noob Kids on the Block #Fourth Down and Noob to Go #Who, What, Where Noob #Shake Your Noobie #Where No Noob Has Gone Before #How to Care For Your Noob #The Noobs Meet Count Venamus #Dude, Where's My Noob? #Tyrannosaurus Noob #When Good Noobs Go Bad #Superdoods! #License to Noob #Noobot vs. Venabot #Zooper Noobs! #Noob Kid in Town #Parent Teacher Noobs #Noob It or Lose It #Noob Sitters #How to Use Your Noob #A Noob Divided Cannot Noob! #Super Natural Noobs #The Supernoobs Super Cup #How to Noob the Science Fair #Noob Tube #The Noobie Bluebie Booby #Happy Noob-o-ween #Noobs vs the Earth-sterminator #Noob Coloured Glasses #Let it Noob Let it Noob Let it Noob #To Catch a Noob #The Noobiest Place on Earth #Count Noob-a-Nus #I Know You Noob #The Supernoobs Meet the Incredibly Amazing Man #The Noob Cave #To Noob or Not to Noob #Noobie Mama #Noobs of the Round Table #Super Noob Super Cup Redux #The Noobs vs. Sour Persimmons #Noobs Go Viral #Noobs vs. Venamus 12 #Eyewitness Noobs #A Noob World Order #Nooby Friday #The Noobs-i-nators 2: Save The Earth! Season 2 (2017-2019) #Operation: Noobs! #Micro Noobs! #The Chosen Noob #Dude or Noob? #Noob-A-Rella #The Noob Kids at School #High Noob #Ring Around the Noob #Noob Storm Rising! #Noob of the Month #Supernoobs vs. Supertights! #Pool Party Noob #The Dark Noob Rises #Noobs Down Under #Noobs Battle Balls #The Noob Trap #All Mixed up and Nowhere to Noob #Call of Nooby #The Noob John B! #Noob Most Wanted #Noob and Noober #A Noob's Best Friend #Noobie Noobie Boo! #If It Ain't Broke, Don't Noob It! #One Noob Wonder #Noob 4 Mayor! #Fluper Noobs #Cave Noobs! #Beam Me Up Nooby #Spooker Noobs! #Noob Raider #Get Your License Re-Noobed! #20,000 Noobs Under the Sea #Noobing Down The House! #Grandma Noob #Noobs' Day Off #The Last Noobs On Earth #Space Family Noobinson #Electric Avenoob #The Green Noob #The Noobs Vs. The Bookworm #The Noob Watchmen #Noobankamun #When We Were Noobs #Much Anoob About Nothing #The League Of Noob Doominators #Noobs Just Wanna Have Fun #N-o-o-b Spells Noob #The Good, the Bad and the Nooby #Noob Dunnit! #Noob and Improved #Pie-ramid Pizza With Extra Noob! Season 3 (2020) #The New Amy Pink Battle Ball Noob #Beach Party Noob #Night of the Living Noobs #Tokyo Supernoobs #Supernoobs vs. Supergirls! #I Love You Noob #Noob Dreams #Noob New Girl in Town #The Incredible Shrinking Supernoobs #Merry Noobmas #Supernoobs vs. Camp Lakebottom #Supernoobs vs. Chuck's Choice #A Creep in the Deep Noob #The Noob and the School Girls! #The Love Bug Noob #The Yellow Girl Noob #Time Noob #Monster Rally Noob #Noob Girl in Town #Nooby Birthday Party #Flower Power Noob #Terror in the Noob Sky #Girl's Night Noob Out #Top Noob #Attack of the Evil Kittens Noob #Make a Wish Noob #Girl Power Noob #It Girl of Hollywood Noob #Noobs in Space #Noobs on the Farm #Toying Around Noob #Super Singing Noob Dance Party Yeah! #Puppy Cute Love at School Noobs! #Happy Valentine's Super Noobs Day #Too Many Noobs #Lights, Camera, Super Noobs Girls #Noobs in the Sky #Noob to the Future #Take Me Out of the Noob Ball Game #Double-O-Noob #Noobs of the West #Live and Let Car Drive Noob #Cheers for Noobs #The Fast and the Noobs #Noob City in Town #Noobies vs. Cookies #Run, Noob, Run #Supernoobs vs. Johnny Test #The Super Noob Kids and Girls at School Musical! #Noob TV #Noobot vs. Snowbot #Count Venamus: The Video Game Noob Category:Supernoobs Category:DHX Media Category:Cartoon Network Category:Teletoon Category:Family Channel Category:TV Shows Category:Family Chrgd Category:2020 Category:Supernoobs (revival) Category:Season 3 Category:Canadian children's animated horror television series Category:Television series based on the Books Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters